New Year's Resolution
by srp2017
Summary: Mike finds a new reason for make a New Year's Resolution and keep it.


**New Year's Resolutions**

Mike paid for his taxi ride and stumbled up his walkway, not even noticing the clunker sitting across the street. He had spent every spare moment since Thanksgiving in a bar, or drunk at his own house, not even caring about how much it was costing. He needed to be numb.

His keys were in his pocket, but he didn't want to bother with the keychain, instead finding his spare key in the porch light. As he fiddled with the lock, he heard someone approaching. At one time, he would have reacted, but if it was a mugger, he only hoped they would put him out of his misery. He was a brave man, but he wasn't brave enough to commit suicide. His life just felt incredibly empty. All he had was his career.

"Mike?" A familiar voice asked, and Mike turned around to someone was not a mugger.

"Christine? How?" Mike asked as he stumbled off his porch.

"It's a long story. Let's get you inside. Its Florida but it's a bit cold here." Christine said. She grabbed his arm and guided him back up the porch. She had lost a lot of weight and her hair was mostly gray now, but she was still strong.

"Where are the kids?" Mike asked. Christine paused, turned back and waved in the direction of the beat-up car across the street.

"In there. They are okay. Let's get you off your feet." Christine said as Mike swayed slightly. She unlocked the door and maneuvered him to his leather recliner.

"I'm drunk. I want to see them so badly, but not like this." Mike said.

"Its okay. I just found your address. I would have surfaced a lot earlier, but I couldn't find you. Is this a normal occurrence?" Christine asked.

"Becoming too normal." Mike remarked. Christine had put the footstool up and put a blanket over Mike, obviously wanting him to relax.

"I hear the kids. I'm going to go out and talk to them. But, Mike; you have a chance to change. If you'll have us, we are here for good. It's the New Year now. This could be a great beginning." Christine said. She leaned back over and gave him a kiss and then made a face. "Wow, you are drunk. That was terrible." Christine teased.

"You won't want to have your way with me later." Mike commented.

"Yeah, I think I'll wait until I can stand to kiss you. There is something else…um…so the night before you left for the Arctic, do you remember what we did?" Christine asked.

"You're asking me to remember something right now?" Mike asked.

"We…it is a very R-rated memory. Make up sex, if you will. Anyway, you left with a little gift. I didn't tell you when you called, because honestly, I was still pissed. I had twins, Mike. A boy, Logan Matthew and a girl, Faith Rose. They're outside with Kaitlyn and Hannah. They are six now and really excited to meet you." Christine explained. Mike could tell she was nervous. He didn't doubt that the kids were his. The one thing he could say about Christine was that she was inherently loyal.

"I remember now. I really wish they weren't meeting me like this, but as you said; its cold out. You'd better go get them." Mike said. He was stunned and embarrassed. He had dreamed about this for years, and now he was seeing his older girls and meeting his twins while he was extremely intoxicated.

"You okay?" Christine asked.

"I…have to do better. I've just missed you and the girls so much." Mike said. Christine bent back down and kissed his cheek.

"We will help you. Consider it a New Year's Resolution for all of us. This isn't all on you, either. Its been a long and hard road back, but we will all be okay. Ready now?" Christine asked.

"Yeah." Mike said. She walked outside and Mike could hear her talking. She was right of course and now he had a reason to do better. He had his wife and girls back and he needed to get to know Faith and Logan. He'd retire. Buy a bigger house. Spend every heartbeat with Christine and the kids. Nothing else mattered anymore.

Kaitlyn and Hannah were first through the door and they both ran to Mike. Both girls gave him huge hugs despite him being in the recliner. Mike made a point not to let them smell his breath, but if they knew, they didn't seem to care.

"I've missed you both, so much. I am sorry about this." Mike said, pointing at himself. Kaitlyn had wrinkled her nose as she hugged him but had continued on.

"Its okay. Mom told us you were sad. You would be better in the morning." Hannah said. Kaitlyn nodded in agreement and stood up.

"I'm going to get Mom and the twins, and I'll fix you something to eat. That'll help." Kaitlyn said.

"I don't have much in the way of groceries." Mike admitted.

"Its okay. Mom picked a few things up. French toast sound okay?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Perfect." Mike said.

Within just a few minutes, Mike was playing toy cars with Logan, while listening to Christine and his older girls talking in the kitchen. He'd do a half day at work the next day, simply to turn in his retirement papers. He had to find a house and a bigger vehicle. Faith was not as friendly, but by the time Kaitlyn had his meal cooked, she was warming up, showing Mike a book, she liked.

Despite still being intoxicated, Mike helped Christine put the twins to bed in one of the extra rooms. They would have to share a bed until Mike found a bigger house, but so would the older girls. He gave Kaitlyn and Hannah a goodnight kiss before he and Christine went to bed themselves.

"Sorry this isn't very romantic." Mike commented as Christine settled in the bed.

"Mike, trust me. This house is fine. We've been in worse. I'll tell you all about it later, but why don't you lay down." Christine suggested as she patted the bed next to her.

"I have been sleeping alone for a lot of years, so hopefully I don't hog the bed." Mike remarked as he laid down next to her.

"It'll be like riding a bike. Can you hold me though?" Christine asked. Mike immediately complied, pulling Christine onto his chest. All the anger and accusations from years past didn't seem to matter anymore. Christine would explain everything when Mike was more cognizant. Thank God she was more accepting. Mike just had to do better for her and his kids.

**Just a one-shot for New Year's! Hope you all have a good year.**


End file.
